Quand un nouveau monde
by Emily Kirke
Summary: Quand on découvre un nouveau monde ainsi qu'une jeune fille...
1. La Rencontre

Alors voilà une histoire par rapport avec le monde de Narnia!

Alors voilà une histoire par rapport avec le monde de Narnia!

Chapitre 1:La Rencontre

-Peter réveille-toi,Peter réveille-toi!Ca existe ca existe vraiment!cria Lucy Pevensie.

-Lucy de quoi tu parles?demanda Peter,son grand frere,d'une voix ensomeillé.

-De Narnia!C'est vraiment dans l'Armoire comme je vous l'Avais dit!répondit-elle.

-T'as surement fait un reve,Lucy,dit Susan,son grande soeur,qui avait apparu dans la chambre accompagné d'Edmund,son autre frere.

-Non!Ce n'était pas du tout un reve!J'ai vu M.Tumnus a nouveau!dit Lucy,Et cette fois,Edmund est venu aussi!

-Tu...tu as vu le faune?demanda Peter.

-La ferme,idiot!dit une voix féminine en riant,Est-ce qu'il y a un probleme ici?

Elle était assez grande,de l'age de Peter,peut-etre un peu plus jeune,les cheveux bruns et les yeux noisettes.Peter la trouvait sublime.

-Euh...non non non!dit Peter.

-Oh!Désolé!Je m'Appelle Joseph et voici ma soeur Marie.Bienvenue au manoir,mes freres et soeurs!dit le garcon que Susan trouvait mignon,et qui ressemblait a la jeune fille comme 2 gouttes d'eau.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée sauf la jeune fille,qui éclata de rire.

-Excusez-le!C'est un vrai farceur!Moi c'est Emily et voici Thierry!dit-elle.

Le dénommé Thierry sourit.

-Salut!moi c'est Susan et voici Peter,Lucy et Edmund.

-Bonjour!dit Lucy en souriant.

-Bon,tout a l'air d'aller a merveille,alors je vais aller nourir les cochons,dit Thierry.

-Vous allez vous habituez a ses aneries,dit Emily.

-Ok c'est noté!dit Peter en riant.

Emily lui sourit.Il rougit.

-Bon...continuez votre conversation,ne vous genez pas avec moi!Je ne suis pas si spéciale!Je vais en profiter pour prendre quelques affaires que j'Ai oublier ici.dit Emily.Et va-t'en toi!

-D'Accord maman!dit Thierry.

Il partit en sautillant.

-Alors...tu as vu le faune?demanda Peter.

Edmund secoua la tete.

-En fait,il n'est pas venu voir le faune avec moi,il...qu'est-ce que tu as fait Edmund?dit Lucy en regardant Edmund.

-On voulais faire semblant c'est tout.Je suis désolé Peter,je n'Aurais jamais du l'encourager,mais,tu sais comment sont les petits enfants,il ne savent jamais quand arreter de jouer la comédie.dit-celui-ci.

Lucy partit en pleurs,suivit de Peter et Susan,laissant Emily et Edmund seuls.Emily le dévisaga.

-Quoi?Tu veux ma photo?dit-il.

Emily baissa les yeux et alla rejoindre les autres,quand elle rencontra Thierry dans le couloir.

-Ca va?demanda t'il.

-Moi oui,mais Lucy est partit en pleurs avec Susan et Peter et je les cherches.

-T'as remarqué que Peter te dévorait des yeux?Je crois qu'il est dingue de toi.

-Arrete ca!Et toi,qu'est-ce que t'Avait a regarder Susan comme ca?demanda t'elle.

-Tu est trop jeune pour comprendre!dit-il sur un ton théatral.

-...besoin d'un bon chocolat chaud.dit le prof.Bonjour les enfants!

-Bjour prof!dit Thierry.

-Arrete de m'Appeler comme ca!dit le prof.

-Il n'Arretera pas,tu le connais,papa!dit Emily.

Peter et Susan pivoterent mais le prof les emmenas dans son bureau en compagnie d'Emily et Thierry.


	2. Dans le bureau

Alors voila le chapitre 2!

-On dirait que vous avez bousculé le fragile équilibre intérieur de ma gouvernante,dit le prof.

-Ce n'est pas tres difficile!ajouta Emily.

Le professeur souria.

-Nous sommes désolés,ca ne se reproduira plus.dit Peter en se retournant.

-C'est notre soeur,monsieur.Lucy.dit Susan.

-La jeune fille en larmes,dit le prof.

-Oui,monsieur.Elle est tres fachée,dit Susan.

-Double larmes,dit le prof.

-On a la situation en mains...dit Peter

-Oh oui,ca se voit.dit Thierry.

Sa soeur lui donna un coup de coude.

-Elle dit avoir découvert un pays magique,dit Susan,dans l'Armoire de la chambre d'amis.

Le professeur se figea.

-Qu'avez-vous dit?dit-il.

-Euh...l'Armoire,en haut,Lucy dit avoir découvert une foret a l'intérieur.dit Peter.

-De quoi avait-elle l'Air?demanda Emily.

-C'était comme discuter avec une folle!dit Susan.

-Non...pas elle,la foret!dit Emily en riant.

-Tu ne la crois pas,j'espere.dit Peter.

-Pas vous?demanda le prof.

-Bien sur que non!Quand on y réfléchi c'est impossible!dit Susan d'un ton un peu hystérique.

-Edmund dit qu'il faisait semblant tout les deux.dit Peter.

-Et c'est normalement le plus crédible!dit le prof.

-Non.Ou se serait bien la premiere fois.

-Alors si elle n'est pas folle et si elle ne ment pas,nous devons supposer qu'elle dit la vérité!dit le prof.

-Vous dites que nous devrions...la croire?dit Peter.

-C'est votre soeur oui ou non?Vous etes sa famille.Tachez donc d'agir comme telle!dit Thierry.

J'espere qu'il vous a plu!


	3. Confessions

Chapitre 3-Confessions

Ils sortirent tous du bureau quand le professeur leur dit de partir.Susan et Thierry allerent dans leur chambre.Celles de Peter et Emily se trouvait plus loin.

-Alors,euh...ton frere est tres drole!dit Peter.

Tu parles d'une chose a dire!pensa-t'il.

-Quoi Thierry?Ouais,on peut dire ca comme ca!Mais tu sais,il peut etre sérieux si il le faut.Il peut etre tres compréhensif.Dommage que ca n'arrive pas souvent!dit Emily.

Ils rierent.

-Tu sais,continua t'elle,je crois que tu devrais croire Lucy peut-importe ce que tu penses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?demanda Peter.

-Que,meme si tu ne l'as crois pas,elle sera contente que tu l'As crois.Un jour, bien sur tout ce qu'elle dit est faux,elle sera se délaissera de son jeu et ce sera fini.

-Je crois...je crois que tu as raison.J'en ai assez de nous voir toujours en colere.On dirait qu'on est tous nés sous une mauvaise étoile.Depuis que papa est parti,on dirait que je me sens...responsable de Susan,Edmund et Lucy.Et c'est encore pire depuis qu'on est ici.

-Peter,c'est parfaitement normal que tu te sentes comme ca.Tu est leur grand frere,tu veux alors les proteger,et un jour,ils s'enrendront compte,dit Emily d'un ton sincere.

-Mais Edmund...commenca Peter.

-Edmund est seulement boulversé par les événements...Oh!Nous y voila!

-Hum...Merci,Emily.

-Appelle-moi Em.Et Merci de t'etre confié a moi.Si tu as envie de parler,je suis la,d'accord?

-Ouais,merci Mme.La psycologue,et bonne nuit!dit-il.

-Ha!Bonne Nuit!

Et ils se séparerent.

Vous l'avez trouver comment?Soyez franc!Désolé si il est un peu court!


End file.
